


급하게 뛰는 이들은 넘어지므로

by rusblk_translate (rusblk)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk_translate
Summary: 줄리안이 바시어와 로맨틱하게 엮이게 되었을 때, 그는 몇 가지 별난 버릇을 참아 줘야 한다는 것을 알았다. 아무리 그렇다 해도 관계를 비밀로 유지하자는 개랙의 계속된 고집은 그를 안달나고 속이 타게 만들었다. 그는 개랙이 왜 그렇게 단호한지 알아내려고 결심했지만, 개랙에게서 명확한 답을 얻는 것은 쉽지 않은 일이다.Seraphtrevs님의 "They Stumble That Run Fast"의 번역입니다.





	급하게 뛰는 이들은 넘어지므로

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Stumble That Run Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161603) by [Seraphtrevs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphtrevs/pseuds/Seraphtrevs). 



줄리안은 아침을 싫어했다.

지상에서의 아침도 충분히 나빴지만, 우주 정거장 위에서는 천 배 나빴다. 아침들은 그저 너무... 인위적이었다. 태양 없이, 진짜 낮과 밤은 존재하지 않았고, 인공적인 시와 분과 초로 깎으려고 시도한 끝나지 않는 어둠만이 있었다. 왜 그가 이 특정한 어둠에 일어나서 맑은 정신을 가져야 하지, 다른 어두운 시간도 있는데? 아무리 적응하려 해도 그의 몸은 단순히 그걸 받아들이지 않았다. 햇빛이 없다는 것은 아침도 없다는 뜻이었고, 그를 이 편안한 침대에서 끌어낼 진짜 이유는 없다는 뜻이었다.

이번 아침은 특별히 악랄했다. 그는 조금밖에 자지 못했고 – 그가 제때 잠들지 않은 데에는 아주 즐거운 이유가 있었으므로 불평하는 것은 아니었다. 그러나 오늘은 쉬는 날이었고 그는 계속 잘 수 있어야 했다. 다만 먼저 일어나 움직이고 있는 누군가가 그를 깨웠을 뿐.

그는 얼굴을 문지르고 마지못해 일어났다. 개랙은, 당연히, 이미 옷을 입었다. 그는 침대 한쪽에 앉아서 장화 한쪽을 발에 꿰고 있었다.

"몇시야?" 그가 잠에 취해 물었다.

"0600일 것 같네요."

" _0600_?" 그는 불평하고 침대에 도로 쓰러졌다. 그들이 마침내 잠든 것은 일러도 0300이었다. "왜 깼어? 어떻게 깨어 있어?"

개랙은 기대어 숙이고 그에게 키스했다. "좋은 아침이에요."

"두 가지 면에서 틀렸어. 첫째, 오늘은 내 쉬는 날이고, 아침은 최소한 다음 세 시간 동안 시작하지 않아." 그는 손가락으로 이유를 세며 말했다. "그리고 두 번째, 지금 일어나 있는 것에는 아무것도 좋은 점이 없어."

"그러면 다시 자요."

"아니, 이젠 너무 늦었어." 줄리안은 몸을 쭉 뻗으며 말했다. "이미 깼어." 그는 개랙이 장화의 끈을 매는 것을 잠시동안 지켜보았다. "가는 거네, 그러면?"

개랙이 멈칫했다. "네." 그가 말했다.

줄리안은 놀라지 않았다. 그러나 여전히 마음이 가라앉는 느낌이 들었다. 그는 개랙이 이럴 때를 싫어했다 – 그들이 함께 할 때마다 그의 선실에서 몰래 빠져나갈 때를. 적어도 이번에는 밤 동안 머물렀다.

다른 면에서 그들의 관계는 완벽에 가까웠다. 그것은 6개월 전 개랙이 감마 분면으로의 재앙같은 여행에서 돌아온 뒤에 시작되었다. 줄리안은 그를 다시 만나 너무 안심된 나머지 생각 없이 그를 끌어안았다. 그것은 그들 모두를 당황시켰다. 그들은 긴 시간 동안 친구였지만, 그들 사이엔 항상 어느 정도의 거리가 있었다. 줄리안은 그들이 아주 다른 세계에서 왔기 때문이라고 생각해 왔다. 아마 그건 처음에는 사실이었을지 모르지만 그럴 때는 한참 지났다. 거리는 그들의 다른 방식으로는 친구가 될 수 없었기 때문에 존재했다. 그들이 너무 가까워지기 시작하면 그들은 서로에게 완전히 빠져드는 것을 멈출 수 없을 것이다.

그리고 정확히 그것이 일어났다. 개랙은 한밤중에 그의 선실에 나타나서 아무 말 없이 그에게 키스했다. 줄리안은 이 전개에 자신이 얼마나 놀라지 않았는지에 대해 충격을 받았다. 돌이켜보면 여기까지 오는 데 오래 걸렸다. 그들은 아무 말 없이 침대에 쓰러졌다. 이 지점으로 오기 위한 모든 것은 이미 말했다. 물론 직접적으로는 아니었지만, 점심 식사 동안 주고받은 시선은 필요한 것보다 길었고, 의미 없이 스친 손길은 의미 없지 않았고, 특히 그들이 한 말과 의미의 간극에서 그랬다.

줄리안은 완전히 넋을 잃었다. 그는 언제나 자신이 주로 여성들에게 끌린다고 생각했지만 개랙은 다시 한번 그의 지평을 넓혀 주었다. 그들의 관계가 가진 즉시성에 줄리안은 항상 끌렸다. 그들은 각자의 얼룩진 과거나 미래에 대해 이야기하지 않았다. 그들이 함께한 모든 순간은 동시에 완전히 새로우면서 편안하게 친숙했다. 그들의 점심시간 대화는 침실로 이어졌고, 이제 수다에는 멋지고 이상한 육체적 요소가 더해졌다. 예를 들어서, 줄리안은 32대 왕조의 중기의 베타제드 희극의 미니멀리즘적 접근을 옹호할 것이다. 다음 순간 그는 그가 개랙의 허벅지를 생각 없이 쓰다듬고 있는 것을 알아차릴 것이다. 그리고 개랙은 관객이 텔레파시로 텍스트에 쓰인 것보다 많은 층을 읽어낼 것이라는 그 시대 베타제드의 가정이 다문화 맥락에서는 실패한다고 반박할 것이고, 그의 손이 줄리안의 셔츠 아래로 미끄러져 올라가 갑자기 그들은 서로의 옷을 찢듯 벗기고 침대에서 몸부림치고 있을 것이다. 전희가 이루어지는 방식은 조금 이상했지만 줄리안은 만족했다.

그렇지만 당연하게도, 그가 개랙이었기 때문에, 그들의 관계에는 미칠 것 같은 다른 면이 있었다. 개랙은 완벽한 비밀 유지를 고집했다. 처음에는 괜찮았다. 그들 사이에 있는 것은 정의하기 힘들었고 모두에게 알리기 전에 그들이 뭘 하고 있는지 알 때까지 기다리는 것은 좋은 생각 같았다.

게다가 스파이처럼 발소리 죽이고 다니는 것은 나름대로 재미있었다. 그들은 접선을 계획하기 위해 온갖 종류의 창의적인 암호를 만들었다. 예를 들어, 그가 일정을 잡고 싶을 때 줄리안은 개랙의 가게에 가서 바지를 한 벌 주문할 것이고 (그날 밤 일정이 없다는 뜻이었다), 개랙은 래티넘 8스트립이라고 할 것이었다 (그가 8시간쯤 뒤에 갈 것이라는 뜻이었다). 한번은 둘다 너무 급해서 가격을 2스트립 깎고 탈의실에서 했다.

또 어떤 때는 그들이 그 주의 점심을 함께 할 때 개랙이 현기증이 나는 척을 했다. 줄리안은 그가 의무실에 가야 한다고 크게 주장했다; 개랙은 마찬가지로 큰 소리로 가기를 거부했다. 줄리안은 곧 개랙이 적어도 그의 선실에 가서 잠시 누워 있어야 한다고 "설득했고", 그가 의사의 지시를 따라 침대로 직행한 것을 확인하기 위해 그와 함께 가기를 제안했다. 개랙은 이번만은 말을 들었고 침대에서 감명깊은 두 시간 반을 보냈다.

그러나 빛은 바랬고, 점점 지겨워지기 시작했다. 그들의 비밀스러운 밀회가 점점 더 잦아지는 동안 공공장소에서는 여전히 점심식사를 위해 일주일에 단 한 번만 만났다. 개랙이 그들이 함께 있는 모습을 더 자주 보이면 의심을 살 수 있다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 그리고 개랙은 그들이 단 둘이 있을 때와는 전혀 다른 차가운 정중함으로 그를 대했다. 심지어 그는 그를 ‘박사님’이라고 불렀다. 그것은 전날 밤 그를 맛보고 즐겼던 그 입에서 듣기에는 기이한 호칭이었다. 줄리안은 개랙과 엮이는 것이 몇 가지 별난 짓거리를 참는 것을 의미하리라는 것을 알았지만 이건 터무니없었다.

삼 주 전, 그들은 처음으로 크게 싸웠다. 줄리안은 개랙이 그들의 관계를 비밀로 하는 데 왜 그렇게 집요한지 알고 싶어했다. 개랙은 평소와 같이 절반의 진실과 잘못된 방향을 제시하며 회피했고, 줄리안은 마침내 이성을 잃었다. 그는 아무것도 직설적으로 말할 능력이 없다고 – 그리고 무엇보다도, 그가 병적인 거짓말쟁이라고 비난했다. 그것은, 당연하지만, 사실이었지만 여전히 좋은 말은 아니었다. 개랙은 화낸 뒤 떠났고 그들은 일주일 동안 말을 하지 않았다. 줄리안은 절망적인 상태였고 더 끔찍한 것은 개랙은 전혀 영향받지 않은 듯이 보였다는 점이었다. 그것은 사실이 아니었다 – 마침내 굴복한 것은 개랙이었다. 그는 전에 그랬듯이 한밤중에 줄리안의 선실에 나타나 절박하게 키스했다.

그들은 둘 다 너무 안도한 나머지 다음 주에 줄리안이 그 주제를 다시 꺼내기 전까지 그것에 대해 말하지 않았다. 개랙은 줄리안의 질문을 완벽하게 회피하는 데 다시 한번 성공했고 줄리안은 그에게 요구할 용기가 없었다, 결국 아무것도 정말 해결된 것은 없었다. 개랙은 그렇게까지 비밀스럽게 행동하지 않겠다는 애매한 약속을 했지만, 여기, 줄리안이 완전히 깨기도 전에 쏜살같이 나가버리는 개랙이 있었다. 그는 싸우고 싶지 않았지만 보내줄 수도 없었다. "어딜 그렇게 급하게 가시나?" 그는 가벼운 어조를 유지하려고 애쓰며 물었다.

"가게에요, 당연하지만."

"앞으로 세 시간 동안은 안 열잖아," 줄리안이 말했다. "그리고, 사람들이 급하게 문을 두드리는 것도 아니잖아."

"제 직업에 대한 믿음이 아주 감동적이네요," 개랙이 건조하게 말했다. "이런 지지를 받다니 얼마나 운이 좋은지요."

"아, 그만둬 – 내가 무슨 말 하는지 알잖아." 개랙이 그를 보려고 하지 않았기 때문에 줄리안은 개랙의 무릎에 털썩 앉아 사랑스럽게 보이기를 바라는 표정을 지으며 그를 올려다보았다. "그러지 말고 – 내 쉬는 날이잖아. 한 번만 같이 있어 줘. 응?"

개랙은 여전히 성가셔하는 기색이었지만 이제는 애정어린 짜증에 가까워졌고, 줄리안은 그것을 발전으로 여겼다. "내 사랑, 난 그냥 그럴 수가 없어요."

"그럼 적어도 이유라도 말해줘. 그리고 네가 끝내야 하는 중요한 재단 일이 있다는 말로 내 지능을 모욕하지 마, 왜냐면 내가 어젯밤 네가 오기 전에 가게 계산서를 봤고 그런 일은 없다는 걸 확인했거든."

"제 허락 없이 기록을 봤다고요? 뭔지는 몰라도 연방 규정에 어긋날 것 같은데요." 질문을 피하며 그가 다시 말했다.

줄리안은 짜증난 한숨을 뱉었다. 그가 더럽게 굴어야 할 것으로 보였다. 그는 일어나 앉아서 개랙이 아직 신을 기회를 잡지 못한 장화를 움켜쥔 다음 등 뒤로 숨겼다, "내 질문에 대답할 때까지 네 신발 안 줄 거야."

"오, 아주 어른스럽네요. 이리 주세요."

"난 진지해." 그가 말했다. "그렇지 않으면 나랑 싸워야 할 거야. 그리고 경고하는데 – 나 물어."

개랙은 눈알을 굴렸다. "좋아요, 꼭 알아야겠다면요. 어제, 우리가 어젯밤 즐긴 카나아를 사러 쿼크의 바에 갔을 때, 오브라이언 실장이 혼자 바에 앉아 스카치를 마시는걸 눈치챘어요. 저는 실장이 다음 날 아침 근무가 있으면 절대 밤에 술을 마시지 않는다는 걸 알아요. 그리고 그가 아내와 싸우지 않은 이상 혼자 마시지 않는다는 것도 알죠. 그리고 저는 그가 당신이 오늘 쉰다는 것을 알고 있다고 생각하고, 그건 그가 오늘 아침 언젠가 문을 두드릴 거라는 의미예요. 아마 그가 즐기는 격렬한 홀로덱 프로그램 중 하나를 하고 싶어하겠죠. 클링온이 타크나 뼈를 찍어대는 소리랑 비슷한 발음의 뱃놀이 같은 걸."

"카약?"

"그거요. 그리고 난 그랑 여기서 마주치고 싶지 않네요."

"그래서 다르게 말하면, 넌 몰래 빠져나가려는 거구나." 줄리안이 말했다.

"그리고 이게 제가 이유를 말하기 싫어한 이유죠." 개랙이 숨죽여 말했다.

"우리 방금 얘기했잖아! 난 네가 우리 관계가 무슨 끔찍한 비밀이라도 되는 듯이 굴지 않을 거라고 말한 걸 들은 것 같은데."

"그렇게 말했어요! 실은, 저번 주에 선실에 돌아갈 때 의도적으로 감시카메라를 피하지 않았다고요."

"원래는 감시카메라를 피했어?" 살짝 아연실색하여 줄리안이 말했다. "어떻게? 정비 터널을 기어서 가기라도 했어?"

개랙은 질문을 무시했다. "정말 실장이 우리가 이러는 걸 보길 원해요?"

"글쎄, 아마도 아니," 줄리안이 인정했다. "근데 그가 우리 관계를 알아내는게 그렇게 끔찍할까?"

개랙이 눈을 빠르게 깜박였다. "...함정 질문이에요?"

"결국엔 그가 알아낼 거야."

"우리가 아주 조심하면 아니죠."

"다시 말할게 – 난 그가 결국 알아내기를 바라," 그가 말했다. "아니, 사실은, 다시 고쳐 말할게 – 난 그가 곧 알아내길 바라."

"전 우리가 조심하기로 한 데에 동의한 줄 알았는데요," 다시 퉁명스러운 투로 개랙이 말했다.

"같이 잔 지 이제 6개월이잖아. 신중할 시기는 지났다고 생각하지 않아?"

"또다른 함정인가요?"

"내가 그에게 말하기를 더이상 미루면 날 절대 용서하지 않을지도 몰라. 그리고 우리가 함께할 거라면 난 그가 우리에 대해서 알기를 바라." 개랙은 아무것도 말하지 않았다. "너는 나와 함께 하고 싶지, 그렇지 않아?"

"당신은 제가 그걸 바란다는 걸 알잖아요." 개랙이 조용히 말했다.

"그럼 뭐가 문제야?"

"우선, 전 그가 절 싫어한다고 거의 확신해요."

"아니, 안 그래." 개랙이 그를 쳐다봤다. "글쎄, 알았어, 아마도 네가 그가 우주에서 제일 좋아하는 사람은 아닐지도 모르겠지만 그는 내 제일 친한 친구야. 연방 법에 의해 그는 널 좋아해야 해."

개랙이 코웃음쳤다. "그게 사실인가요."

줄리안이 진지하게 고개를 끄덕였다. "맞아. 게다가, 너네는 이미 공통점이 많아. 내가 얼마나 짜증나는지로 친해질 수 있어."

개랙은 한숨을 쉬었지만, 미소가 그의 입꼬리를 당기고 있었다. "전 당신네 인간들이 비밀스러운 로맨스를 즐기는 줄 알았는데요," 그가 가까이 기대며 말했다. "아시잖아요, 한밤중에 만나는 불행한 연인들, 발코니에서의 훔치는 듯한 키스들..." 그는 줄리안의 벗은 어깨에 키스를 내렸다.

줄리안이 빙그레 웃었다. "셰익스피어를 다시 읽고 있었던 모양이지."

"음," 개랙이 말했다. 그는 그의 목, 귀 바로 아래에 키스했다. "전 그가 답도 없이 감상적이라고 생각하지만, 당신네 외계의 로맨틱한 풍습을 알아가는 중이에요." 그는 가까이 기대어 줄리안의 귀에 속삭였다, " _줄리안과 그의 일림에 대한 이야기/그보다 저속한 이야기는 없었다."_

줄리안은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그거 완전  _끔찍했어_."

"운율은 별로죠, 그렇죠?" 그는 개랙이 그를 끌어당겨 키스할 때까지도 웃고 있었다. 줄리안은 마주 키스하며 행복한 신음을 내었다. 그가 예상한 것보다 훨씬 쉬웠다. 어쩌면 결국에는 좋은 아침이었을지도 모른다.

그들이 키스하는 동안, 개랙은 그의 손을 줄리안의 목 뒤에서 어깨로, 등 아래로 내렸다 – 그리고 그의 장화를 줄리안의 손아귀에서 빼앗아 재빨리 거실로 피했다.

"그건," 그가 말했다, "더러운 수법이었어."

"놀란 것처럼 말하네요." 개랙이 말했다. 그는 일어서서 문으로 향했다.

줄리안이 그의 앞을 가로막았다. "왜 그렇게 사람들이 우리에 대해 알아내는 것에 강박적이야?"

"그러면 당신은 왜 그렇게 우리 연애를 공개적인 구경거리로 만들고 싶어하는데요?" 개랙의 목소리가 그가 차분하고 이성적인 쪽으로 보이고 싶어할 때, 그러나 속으로는 끓고 있을 때를 위해 남겨 둔 차가운 어조로 바뀌었다. 멋지군. 그러면, 결국 싸움이었다.

"난 네가 프로모나드 한복판에서 나랑 섹스하기를 원하는 게 아니야, 난 그냥 내 가장 친한 친구에게 사귀는 사람이 있다고 말하고 싶은 것 뿐이라고! 그리고 난 ‘의심을 피하기 위해’ 너와 일주일에 한 번만 점심을 먹는 것, 너를 만나는 밤에 친구들에게 거짓말을 하는 것, 그리고 사람들이 우리를 발견하지 못하도록 이상한 시간대에 만나는 것에 지쳤어. 어차피 사람들은 알아."

개랙의 얼굴을 충격이 덮었다. "누구?" 그가 강하게 말했다. "누가 알아요?"

그의 목소리에 실린 힘이 줄리안을 완전히 무장해제시켰다. "잣지아," 그가 힘없이 말했다. "그가 우리 둘 사이에 뭔가 있냐고 물어서 말해줬어."

"또 누구요?"

"난 몰라." 줄리안이 그의 놀람에서 회복하고 화가 나서 공격적으로 말했다. "정말 사람들이 우리 관계를 알 가능성이 너한테 그렇게 모욕적이야?"

이번엔 개랙이 놀랄 차례였다. "모욕이요? 아뇨, 당연히 아니죠, 전혀 그런 게 아니에요 - "

"그럼 내게 설명해!"

개랙은 고개를 돌리고 잠깐의 긴 침묵을 가졌다. "제가 주는 카다시아 소설을 절대 끝까지 읽지 않죠, 그렇죠?" 그가 마침내 말했다.

줄리안은 혼란과 짜증으로 거의 소리지르고 싶은 심정이었다; 그는 강제로 심호흡을 했다. "아니," 그가 잇새로 말했다. "우리 말다툼처럼, 그것들도 반복적이라서."

"끝에는 아니에요. 반복되는 서사는 항상 패턴을 깨는 이야기로 마무리돼요. 이야기의 교훈을 강화하기 위해서죠. 예를 들면,  _달빛 비친 웅덩이의 반영_ 에서처럼요. 소설의 대부분은 젊은 카다시아인들이 사회를 위해 개인적인 일을 제쳐 놓고 국가의 일원이 되는 과정을 다뤄요. 그렇지만 마지막에는 카가아에 대한 이야기가 나와요. 다른 인물들과 달리, 카가아는 국가를 사랑하도록 배울 필요가 없었어요. 그는 아주 어릴 때부터 국가에 헌신했어요. 그의 부모들은 아주 가난했어요, 보다시피 – 그들의 고약한 이기심 때문이었죠, 그리고 카가아는 그들을 닮지 않기로 결심했어요. 그의 낮은 출생이 정부의 높은 곳까지 오르는 것을 불가능하게 만들었지만, 그는 비밀 요원으로의 자신의 쓸모를 증명했어요. 그는 카다시아를 위해 위대한 것들을 이뤄냈어요. 그는 아무런 인정도 받지 못했지만, 그는 그런 허영심보다 컸어요. 그에게는 의무를 다하는 것만으로 충분했어요."

"그러나 그는 끔찍한 실수를 저질렀어요. 그는 어떤 젊은 여성과 완전히 사랑에 빠졌어요. 그에 대한 사랑은 곧 의무에 대한 사랑을 가렸고, 그는 곧 부주의해졌어요. 그는 국가에 봉사하는 동안 많은 적을 만들었죠 – 당연한 일이에요, 그는 일을 아주 잘 해냈으니까요 – 그리고 그들이 그의 약점을 보았어요. 어느 날, 그들이 그를 납치하고, 살해하고, 그의 훼손된 시체를 그에게 돌려보냈어요. 절망이 그를 파괴했어요. 그는 더 이상 의무를 다하지 못했고, 남은 날들을 약하고 쓸모없는 인간이 된 채 길거리를 방랑하며 보냈어요."

그는 계속하기 전에 잠깐 멈췄다. "이 이야기의 교훈은, 당연하게도, 개인적인 삶을 국가 위에 두는 것은 슬픔만을 가져다준다는 것이에요. 그러나 그의 죄는 단순히 의무를 다하지 못하는 것보다 훨씬 나빴어요. 그에게는 일생의 사랑을 살해한 죄가 있었어요. 저는 항상 카가아를 불쌍히 여겼지만, 결국에 그의 죄는 용서받지 못할 종류였어요. 그는 그를 아예 사랑하지 않았어야 했을지도 몰라요. 그러나 그는 너무나 아름답고 총명했고, 그는 약했어요. 만약 그가 그를 사랑하지 않을 수 없었다면 적어도 적에게서 안전하게 지켰어야 했어요. 그러나 그는 그러지 않았고, 그는 죽었고, 그는 비참한 인생의 나머지를 그 앎의 무게로 고통받으며 보냈어요."

줄리안이 누그러졌다. 그러니까 결국 전부 이것 때문이었군. "아무도 날 죽이지 않을거야."

"누가 그럴 거라고 했나요? 저는 단지 애처로운 카다시아 비극을 말했을 뿐이에요 – 십대들이 정보를 검증하기엔 너무 멍청해서 스스로를 죽이는 것보다 훨씬 감동적이라고 생각하는 이야기를요."

"여긴 카다시아가 아니야," 개랙이 주제를 바꾸지 못하게 하며 줄리안이 말했다. "여기에서는 아무도 네 적이 아니야."

"제 증가하는 쓸모없음을 상기시켜 줘서 고맙네요."

"이걸 지적해야 한다는 걸 믿을 수가 없는데, 널 죽이고 싶어하는 사람들에 둘러싸여 있지 않은 건 사실 좋은 일이야." 줄리안은 더 이상 화가 나지 않았지만 여전히 답답한 느낌이었다. 명백히 대화로는 해결되지 않을 것 같아서 그는 팔을 뻗어 개랙을 감쌌다. 다른 남자는 너무 뻣뻣해 동상을 안는 것 같았다. 개랙은 처음에는 반응하지 않았지만 줄리안은 긴장이 그의 몸에서 빠져나갈 때까지 끌어안고 있었고, 그가 마침내 포옹을 돌려줬다. 그들은 오랫동안 그렇게 함께 서 있었다.

"이 커다란 멍청아," 얼마 뒤 줄리안이 말했다. "왜 처음에 물어봤을 때 그냥 말해주지 않았어?"

"당신이 이해하지 못할 것을 알았기 때문에요. 제가 맞았죠, 그렇죠?"

"그래. 난 아직도 내 가장 친한 친구에게 사귀는 사람이 있다고 말하는 게 왜 잔인한 살해로 이어지는지 모르겠어."

"당신의 가장 친한 친구가 누군지, 그리고 제가 누군지 생각해 봤을 때, 다른 논리적인 결말을 모르겠네요."

"그는 우리를 응원할 거야," 줄리안이 자신 있게 말했다. "봐 – 아마 곧바로 우리를 그의 아내와 함께하는 저녁 식사에 초대할 거야."

"제안을 더 매력적으로 보이게 하려는 거라면, 안 통해요."

"네가 케이코를 좋아한다고 생각했는데!"

"그래요. 그렇지만 내 사랑, 전 벌써 머릿속으로 명확하게 볼 수 있어요 – 우리 넷이, 의도는 좋았지만 형편없는 카다시아 식사 주위에 앉아 있고, 케이코의 수다를 위한 시도로만 방해받는 침묵을 지키는 것을요. 실장과 저는 서로를 노려볼 테고, 케이코는 저를 노려보는 것 때문에 실장을 노려볼 테고, 그리고 당신이 서로를 노려보는 우리 모두를 노려보겠죠..."

"...그리고 사실은 날 신경쓰는 좋은 사람인 마일스는 대화를 위한 시도를 할 거야 – 어색하지만, 어쨌든 시도인 걸. 그리고 넌 좋은 의도로 대답할 거야, 왜냐하면 너도 날 신경써 주니까. 그리고 한 번 대화를 시작하면, 넌 너희가 얼마나 많은 공통점을 갖고 있는지 알아차릴 거고, 케이코와 나는 칵테일 너머로 서로에게 잘 됐다는 미소를 지을 거야. 그리고 너와 난 내 선실로 돌아와서 몇 시간 동안 멋진 섹스를 하겠지. 비밀스러움과 죄책감에서 해방된 채로." 줄리안은 애교스럽게 미소를 지었다.

개랙이 웃었다. "전 항상 당신의 낙천주의를 아주 매력적으로 느꼈어요 – 다소 엉뚱할지는 몰라도, 매력적이에요."

줄리안이 그들의 손가락을 함께 엮었다. "농담은 제쳐놓고 – 이건 내게 중요한 일이야. 난 행복하고, 다른 사람들이 알기를 바라. 이 생각이 네 인생에서 마주한 다른 것들보다 그렇게 두려워?"

개랙이 그들의 얽힌 손을 내려다보았다. "그래요. 전 행복을 믿지 않아요. 다소 솔직하게 말하자면, 절 두렵게 해요."

"왜?"

"너무 쉽게 빼앗길 수 있기 때문에요."

줄리안이 그에게 키스했다. "이건 아닐 거야. 약속해."

그들은 서로에게 키스했다; 개랙이 먼저 몸을 뗐다. “알겠어요. 친구들에게 말해도 괜찮아요.” 줄리안이 환한 미소를 지었다. "그치만 오늘은 안 돼요."

"그러면 언제?"

"곧이요. 전 시간이 더 필요해요. ‘ _현명하고 느리게; 급하게 뛰는 이들은 넘어지므로_ ,’ 당신네 셰익스피어가 말했듯이요."

"좋아 – 빠져나가, 그러면." 줄리안이 말했고, 곧바로 후회했다. 그는 농담처럼 말했지만 그들 모두 실제로는 농담이 아니라는 것을 알았다. 개랙의 얼굴에 상처받은 표정이 지나갔다; 그건 아주 잠시 머물렀지만, 줄리안이 그를 얼마나 상처입혔는지 보기에는 충분히 긴 시간이었다. 그는 줄리안이 사과하기도 전에 떠났다.

줄리안은 스스로에게 저주를 하고 이불 속에 몸을 묻으면서 침대로 돌아갔다. 그의 아침에 대한 증오는 최고치에 달했다. 개랙이 마일스에 대해 한 말이 아마 맞았을 것이다. 그가 문을 두드리기 전까지 한 시간 정도나 있을 것이었다. 그는 카약을 탈 기분이 아니었지만, 스스로를 혐오하며 어둠 속에 혼자 앉아 있는 것보다는 나을 것 같았다.

그는 여전히 개랙의 과거에 대해 잘 몰랐고, 앞으로도 알게 될지 의심스러웠다. 줄리안에겐 괜찮았다. 개랙에게 일어난 일이 무엇이든 그건 큰 트라우마를 남겼고, 그가 그 고통을 되돌리고 싶지 않다면 줄리안은 억지로 시키지 않을 것이었다. 그리고 이제 그가 개랙의 비밀 유지에 대한 강박이 그들의 관계에 대한 부끄러움이 아니라 두려움에 기반한 것을 알았으므로, 그는 좀 더 섬세하게 대해야 한다는 것을 알았다. 개랙이 평생의 강박증을 쉽게 버리리라는 기대는 현실적이지 않았다.

초인종이 울렸을 때 그는 막 샤워를 고려하고 있었다. 생각보다 일렀지만 마일스일 것이었다. 그는 한숨을 쉬고 문으로 나가기 전에 옷을 걸쳤다.

그러나 마일스가 아니라 – 개랙이었다. "오!" 그가 놀라서 말했다. "돌아왔네." 개랙은 아무 말 없이 거기 서 있었다. 줄리안은 그의 감정을 읽을 수 없었다 – 아직 기분이 상해 있었나? "미안해," 그가 말했다. "아까 말이야. 네가 노력한다는 걸 알아, 그리고 네가 하룻밤만에 바뀌기를 기대할 수는 - "

그의 말은 개랙이 그를 방으로 도로 밀어넣으며 한 키스로 끊어졌다. 줄리안은 그에게 마주 키스하며 껄끄러운 감정이 남아있지 않음에 감사했다(그의 허벅지를 누르는 그거 빼고는). 그들은 침실로 비틀거리며 들어갔고 침대에 안착했다. 줄리안이 마침내 숨을 쉬기 위해 뒤로 물러났다. "여기 있기로 마음을 바꿨어?"

"네," 개랙이 말했다. "제 강박증 대신 당신을 돌보기로 했어요."

줄리안이 미소지었다. "마일스가 나타나면?"

"아마 세 명이 탈 수 있는 카약이 있냐고 물어봐야겠죠."

줄리안이 웃었다. "실은, 너만의 카약을 타게 될 거야."

"작은 호의에 감사하네요."

그들은 다시 키스하기 시작했지만, 줄리안이 마지막으로 한번 물러섰다. "괜찮은 거 확실해?"

개랙은 깊이 숨을 쉬고 끄덕였다. "네, 쉽지는 않겠지만요. 가끔 넘어져도 용서해 줘야 해요."

줄리안이 그의 손을 개랙의 얼굴에 올렸다. "당연하지. 내가 잡아 줄게."


End file.
